Antes del Amanecer
by Placeba
Summary: Afuera el viento inclemente del invierno azotaba las frondosas hojas de los árboles. El otoño había acabado hace unas semanas atrás y pronto el caudal del río, del transcurso normal de la vida como Hermione Granger la conocía, se desbordaría. Time-Travel. Hr/?
1. Presente

Disclaimer: Nada aquí me pertenece, solo a J.K.

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES DEL AMANECER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_Presente_

* * *

><p>El silencio que circunda las frías paredes es perturbador, sin embargo, la solitaria sombra oscura transita raudamente sin preocuparse de aquel detalle. Bajo una capa negra, los ojos analíticos de Hermione Granger buscan encontrar el camino idóneo para llegar a su destino sin tener que encontrarse con los guardias nocturnos que merodeaban los intrínsecos pasadizos del Ministerio esa noche. Que la encontraran, siendo una de las personas más indeseables gracias a los altos cargos del naciente gobierno, no era una opción para Hermione; sabía de antemano lo que se le vendría encima si alguien llegaba a dar con su paradero, y aunque estar en el Ministerio era una locura para muchos dado su nuevo estatus en la sociedad -de primeras en la lista de indeseables-, Hermione y los miembros que quedaban en la Orden del Fénix estaban conscientes de que aquella misión no se podía dilatar para otro día más, además, la joven era la única que ya había estado en ese lugar y nadie más que ella tenía el conocimiento necesario para llevar a cabo la tarea. Por otra parte, Hermione se ofreció y no dio su brazo a torcer en dejar que otro fuera, por mucho que las probabilidades de peligro estuvieran en las nubes. Era ella o nadie y era ahora o nunca.<p>

Se detuvo en una esquina y su espalda chocó contra la pared de piedra. Un hombre con varita en alto venía caminando hacia su dirección y como Hermione no quería llamar la más mínima atención, dejó que éste pasara de largo. Sin más contratiempos, la muchacha se escabulló entre el siguiente pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta dorada.

La oficina de Dolores Umbridge estaba al otro lado, el único lugar donde, gracias a los infiltrados de la Orden en el Ministerio, Hermione estaba en conocimiento que ahí está escondido el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, el cual pertenece a la oscura lista de Horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort, y el que cuanto antes se debe destruir.

Hermione observó ambos lados antes de alzar la varita. Viendo que no habían moros en la costa se dispuso a descubrir los tres hechizos potentes que impedían el paso a personas ajenas. Logró contrarrestar con algo de dificultad cada uno de ellos para finalmente dejar la entrada desprotegida.

El básico alohomora fue la última llave para entrar al lugar. Una vez adentro, la visión de Hermione se tiñó del excéntrico tono rosa que desde antaño caracterizaba a Dolores Umbrigde, provocandole una mueca de disgusto.

Los tétricos felinos que se adueñaban de cada retrato en las paredes pronto comenzaron a maullar, tensándola más.

Ahora solo quedaba encontrar el guardapelo entre los múltiples objetos y estantes estrafalarios que atiborraban la espaciosa oficina, digna de una mujer que ahora ocupaba un cargo importante dado su secreto compromiso con la causa que, para malestar de Hermione, estaba contaminando la política y la sociedad del Londres mágico.

* * *

><p>¿A dónde llegaré? Siempre, desde que inicié el fandom de HP, quise crear algo sobre viajes en el tiempo con Hr como prota ¡Es casi un trauma! claramente no logré superarlo y véanme aquí, con mi humilde y modesto trabajo que, lo más probable, no aporte en nada en el genero... pero basta de dramatizar y victimizarme, cualquier cosa gente, por mensajes. Pd: Perdón por las fallas horrograficas, es tarde, no he dormido en dos días y mañana tengo nueve horas de trabajo por delante. Y los capítulos son así, cortitos, por que mi mentesita no da para más (?)<p> 


	2. Pesadilla

Disclaimer: Solo la mezcla de palabras, si es que se podría decir, me pertenece. El resto ya se sabe.

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES DEL AMANECER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

_Pesadilla_

* * *

><p>Parpadeó y le pareció un movimiento lento, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido aún cuando se encontraba en plena batalla.<p>

Una exhalación se le escapó de los labios antes de que el ritmo frenético de los acontecimientos volviera a su caudal.

Los pedazos de cristales rotos emergieron del orificio que causó el hechizo y volaron en su dirección como dagas filosas y brillantes. Era cuestión de segundos para que culminaran sobre su cuerpo por lo que, sin advertirlo conscientemente, un escudo dorado nació de su varita empuñada, reduciendo a cenizas el ataque que ambicionaba matarla. Presa de la adrenalina, su instinto de sobrevivencia la llevó a moverse más rápido, buscando algún objeto que pudiera otorgarle algún tiempo para analizar cómo podría salir librada. Por su parte, Yaxley estaba colérico y lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, aún cuando Hermione había desaparecido momentáneamente de su campo de visión.

Oculta detrás de un escritorio, Hermione supo que debía actuar de inmediato, si no, su misión se iba a ver truncada. Actualmente su vida estaba orientada a encontrar las reliquias de Voldemort y fallar significaría, además de la muerte -porque ese hombre estaba tan encabronado que no dudaría en entablar el Avada Kedavra-, no cumplir con su palabra hacía Harry -cuando éste marchó- y a la memoria de Ron, quien ya llevaba un año caído en batalla.

Hermione les había prometido no rendirse jamás y con fiereza cumpliría su palabra. En esas alturas del partido ya no importaban los medios ni métodos, era vivir o morir.

Una retahíla de maldiciones bombardearon el hall del Ministerio. Algunas explosiones y derrumbes actuaron a favor de la joven creando distancia entre ambos magos. Hermione corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sorteando las maldiciones que Yaxley le lanzaba mientras ella disparaba sin medir consecuencias ni las palabras cargadas de odio y miedo que jamás pensó articular hacía otra persona. Tenía un pitido ensordecedor en los oídos y sentía los latidos de su aterrado corazón contra los músculos de todo su cuerpo.

En un movimiento desesperado, Hermione saltó hacía la chimenea con el guardapelo de Slytherin en el bolsillo de su chaqueta bajo los jirones de lo que le quedaba de capa, con su varita afianzada entre sus dedos temblorosos y con un collar de oro pendiendo entre la sangre y el sudor frío que descendía por su cuello.

Por unos segundos Yaxley casi la alcanza en el bosque donde Hermione había decidido dirigirse en primer lugar, segundos efímeros que a Hermione le tomó apretar el botón del reloj que caía sobre su pecho esperando aparecer en el día anterior para poder seguir el curso de su plan. Era solo apretar el gatillo y dejar que la magia actúe. Hermione, siempre pensando en todo con la cabeza fría, ya se había anticipado a fijar la fecha a la que necesitaba llegar.

Lastima que las manecillas de este reloj se volvieran inesperadamente rebeldes y giraran a su propio tiempo.

* * *

><p>Hola, holitas. Para disminuir mi tensión, ansiedad y nervios, subo este pequeño capítulo. Va lenta la cosa, ¿no? primero tengo que desarrollar el contexto que llevó al viaje de Hr, y si bien es un tema más que tocado, aquí estoy, contenta de por fin poder explayar este deseo egoísta.<p> 


	3. Cielo nocturno

Disclaimer: Nada aquí me pertenece, excepto, ya saben, el nuevo flujo que le estoy dando al séptimo libro de J.K

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES DEL AMANECER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

_Cielo nocturno_

* * *

><p>Hermione extendió su brazo en el aire y capturó lo primero que su mano extendida logro alcanzar. El tronco rugoso y tosco del árbol le devolvió el resuello junto a una profusa punzada en su costado, a la altura de su estómago, tal y como si la estuvieran pinchando con una daga. Pese a que el lapsus del viaje había sido breve, la débil joven no pudo con el mareo y de dos arcadas vomitó todo lo que había ingerido últimamente.<p>

Un torbellino circulaba por su mente, casi como si acabara de bajar de la más empinada de las montaña rusas, eso sumado al inminente dolor que estaba serpenteando peligrosamente por su cabeza, buscando estrujarla; sin embargo, en un movimiento presuroso alzó su varita y vocalizó un efectivo hechizo que le permitiría conocer si habían amenazas hasta veinte metros a la redonda.

El bosque le devolvió un silencio que, lejos de parecerle confortable, la inquietó aún más.

Aún con la guardia en alto, la muchacha herida con cuidado se puso de cuclillas y respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de recuperar algún estado que le permitiese aparecerse en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix en Escocia. Hermione imaginaba el alivio que sus compañeros sentirían al ver que traía con ella el relicario. Ella misma podía sentir como un peso menos se disolvía de la pesada carga que tenía sobre sus hombros.

Entre quedos jadeos, Hermione llevó su mano sobre su estómago sintiendo algo líquido y cálidos cubrir la piel de su palma extendida. Advirtiendo que más de algún hechizo había dado con su cuerpo antes de desaparecer del Ministerio, conjuró unas palabras que pudieran contener momentáneamente su herida expuesta para poder irse de allí lo antes posible. No le convenía regalar a Yaxley ni una migaja de tiempo, la actual dirección de la Orden podría verse descubierta nuevamente y aquello sería otro golpe duro para los miembros. Hace solo tres meses habían perdido a tantos en manos de los Mortífagos que ahora era imperativo cuidarse las espaldas.

Mordiendo su labio para ahogar su exclamación de dolor, el cuerpo de Hermione desapareció bajo la espesura del bosque.

* * *

><p>He vuelto, y es una sorpresa que yo suba más de un capítulo. Aún no me la creo jajajaja, pero esto es una pilleria dado que ya tenía estos capítulos con anterioridad. En fin, como ya dije, va lenta la cosa, me gusta el melodrama jiji. Me voy a escribir más para subir después antes que estas ideas se pierdan por mi mente! Pd: Perdón por los errores que puedan encontrarse. Soy muy arrebatada y media piti.<p> 


	4. Bienvenida

Disclaimer: Nada aquí más que el transcurso torcido de los acontemientos me pertenece. El resto, de J.K.

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES DEL AMANECER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

_Bienvenida_

* * *

><p>El llanto del bebé resonó por el silencio de toda la pequeña casa.<p>

Cassie, la joven que descansaba sobre un mullido sofá de color verde claro, abrió sus grandes ojos al acto, siendo pillada de improvisto por el llamado de la pequeña que esa noche le tocaba cuidar.

Se puso de pie y la revista que antes estaba sobre su regazo cayó a los pies de una mesita de centro. Salió del living y se encaminó hacia las escaleras con paso lento, aún media adormecida, sin embargo, su cuerpo abruptamente se detuvo antes de poner un pie sobre el primer escalón. Su mirada se alzó hacia el techo, justo sobre su cabeza, y se quedó quieta, esperando rechazar la suposición que había emergido en su mente.

Otro crujido más se escuchó y Cassie terminó de despabilar. Eran pasos, después del quinto segundo transcurrido la muchacha estaba completamente segura y ahora solo esperaba que su imaginación le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Todavía debía ir a ver que sucedía, la bebé Amy, desde su habitación, seguía llorando.

Sin poder detener el influjo de la paranoia, Cassie analizó lo más rápido que pudo qué objeto le podía servir para defenderse, si es que era necesario. Nunca se sabía con la delincuencia y Amy podía estar en peligro. Cassie jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a la niña por mucho desencanto que le causara trabajar como niñera.

Un florero de vidrio de unos treinta centímetros fue capturado entre su mano derecha. Podía jurar que los pasos se habían detenido, pero eso no significaba que iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sin saber que sucedía allá arriba. Maldijo no tener un teléfono cerca, pero el único en la casa, ubicado en el salón, le quedaba muy lejos y no podía perder más tiempo suponiendo que algo podía sucederle al bebé mientras ella se había quedado dormida.

Subió con cuidado, sin buscar hacer ruido, y al llegar al final de la escalera notó que el pasillo, que llevaba a las tres habitaciones superiores, estaba completamente en penumbras.

Tragó saliva y el llanto incesante de la pequeña Amy la envalentonó. Recorrió el camino con sigilo para evitar que lo que sea que esté arriba advierta de su presencia, y se detuvo en una puerta de color blanco que se encontraba un poco entreabierta. Aquello le sabía a película de terror y, como tal, su corazón acelerado presentía que algo estaba por suceder, no obstante, llevó su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta y empujó con lentitud, inevitablemente provocando el chirrido de las bisagras.

Un hilo plateado rasgó el aire, dándole de lleno en el pecho a Cassie y logrando que ésta quedara congelada en su sitio. Amy instantáneamente dejó de llorar, tal como si sospechara que el siguiente destello sería para ella, pero la bebé quedó deslumbrada ante el hechizo que había nacido entre la oscuridad de su habitación. Tanta fue la sorpresa ante ese estímulo novedoso que detuvo su llanto.

Afuera los árboles seguían meciéndose al compás del ritmo frenético del viento, y por los cristales de la única ventana que otorga luz a la cuna del bebé se creaban sombras distorsionadas.

El rostro pálido y cansado de Hermione Granger se perfiló tras la luz que entraba por la ventana. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la bebé que yacía inquieta sobre una linda cuna de maderas blancas, y silenció con suavidad, casi maternalmente.

* * *

><p>Volví, volví, volví, más por cosa mía, pero aquí estoy. Gracias por los comentarios, todos son bien recibidos y alimentan mis ganas de seguir. Con respecto a las dudas sobre la historia, serán aclaradas mediante los capítulos ju ju. Lo sé, quedan incógnitas, pero prometo que estas serán resueltas. Con esta historia hay que tener paciencia, lo informo de antemano. Saludos y nos hablamos a la próxima.<p> 


	5. Tintineo

Disclaimer: Nada aquí me pertenece, excepto, el truncado curso de los acontecimientos del séptimo libro de J.K.

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES DEL AMANECER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

_Tintineo_

* * *

><p>Cassie estaba en pánico. Sentía su cuerpo tieso, como una estatua, y su mente estaba completamente confundida. No entendía nada y esa incertidumbre estaba por matarla de los nervios. Observó con pánico a la persona que se acercaba a Amy y más que nunca quiso gritar, patalear, hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante tales órdenes. Parecía estar en coma y aquella suposición la abrumaba.<p>

El tintineo del colgante que estaba en el recibidor de la entrada sonó, alertando a ambas mujeres, no obstante, la única que evidentemente reaccionó ante ello fue Hermione, mermando la distancia hacia la puerta del dormitorio para poder escuchar a el autor, o autores, del sonido. Seguramente son los Clawson, padres de Amy, pensó Cassie con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación.

Las manos de Hermione hormigueaban y supuso que su magia estaba igual de alerta que su cuerpo, pendientes de atacar en cualquier momento. Y así se dió. Esquivó el cuerpo de Cassie y transitó por las penumbras del pasillo hacía el inicio de la escalera caminando en puntillas y apuntando hacia el frente a la espera de lo inevitable.

El estruendo de una explosión se escuchó desde abajo, provocándole un respingo de terror a Hermione. La herida en su costado escoció pero se tragó el dolor ahora que la hipótesis de que allí habían muggles quedara descartada. Su mirada recorrió su alrededor instintivamente y recordó al bebé que estaba metros más atrás. Si bien de la chica no sabía nada, la pequeña que esperaba en la cuna no tenía porqué correr peligro cuando lo más probable era que ella misma había ocasionado la amenaza al equivocarse en su aparición. O al menos eso era lo que Hermione suponía.

Vajilla y quién sabe qué objetos más caían hacía el suelo, generando más ruido. Sin duda estaban buscando a alguien. Hermione asomó su rostro desde las alturas, con cautela, y se hizo un repentino silencio. Frunció el ceño, esperando, hasta que la puerta de entrada abrió y el tintineo nuevamente resonó por todo el lugar.

Observando las ropas que traían y sus gestos no cabía duda de que esa joven pareja eran los dueños de esa casa.

Y al parecer no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que les esperaba allí adentro.

* * *

><p>Aquí estoy, lero lero lero. Vamos avanzando (cara de sorpresa) juju, ya saben, con paciencia. Después viene el siguiente, y si tengo ánimos, el siguiente de ese.<p> 


End file.
